Decir Te Amo
by Kishin aka oniLink
Summary: mal sumary Oneshot , aveces solo falta decir esas simples palabras para dejar en claro los sentimientos


**Buenas a todos los lectores , pues simplemente soy yo otra ves con mis raras historias y mas de esta pareja que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas y bueno se que algunos no les gusta leer sobre esto , pero bueno yo se que hay personas a quienes en verdad les gusta leer sobre esto y bueno tambien lo hago por aquellos que simplemente alguna ves quieren entrar a leer alguna historia de Super smash Bros y salen decepcionados al solo encontrar o bueno por lo menos casi solo encontrar yaoi ( claro que sin ofender a las fans de esto ) y bueno y por eso´pense que devia poner aunque sea mi granito de arena asi por lo menos cuando estas personas buelvan a esta seccion para leer algo ya tengan ñpor lo menos algo que leer sin nececidad de ser Yaoi **

**y bueno antes que todo , esta historia va para un amigo gorath089 y para el lector anonimo que dejo comentario en mi historia anterior ya que sus comentarios son los que me animaron a dejar esta historia **

* * *

Era una mañana en la mansion smash , un joven de ropas verdes ,cabello rubio castaño , ojos azules , y quien siempre mantenia en su espalda una espada y un escudo que de por nombre respondia a ´´Link´´ se dirijia a la sala del comedor como todas las mañanas , en su transcurso saludaba a a muchos de los smashers llegando por ultimo donde se encontravan dos princesas

Link: buenos dias princesa zelda ,, buenos dias princesa peach!!

Zelda/peach :buenos dias joven link!!

pero lo que no habia notado el hylian es que con ellas se encontrava otra chica . lo que al notar su precencia no pudo evitar su nerviosismo

Link: oh lo siento, muy buenos dias señorita ´´samus ¨

samus : señorita ??? (sonriendo) link te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames asi . no soy ninguna princesa por eso solo dime ´´samus´´ -entendido ?

en el caso de link a samus siempre le pasa igual con link ya que siempre , ha tenido ese afecto hacia el desde la primera ves que se conocieron solo que ella savia ocultarlo mejor

Link: claro que si lo lamento mucho ´´samus´´

Samus: ( sonriendo) suena mejor

despues de eso todos se dirijieron a desayunar ya que master hand , tenia un anuncio importante que hacer y lo haria despues del desayuno

ya terminando el desayuno sono un altavos que se referia a que el jefe hablaria´´

Master Hand : ( Cofcof aclarandose la garganta supuestamente ) Atencion smasher , pues el anuncio que tenia que darles , es que simplemente por ahora no habra torneos en la mansion , por motivo de que ´´yo´´ y mi hermano Crazy debemos viajar por motivos corporativos , asi que se quedaran solos durante unos dias , y bueno antes de que nos marchemos solo quiero decirles unas cosas ;

Primero, simplemente saven que se prohibe pelear fuera de la arena

segundo: no pueden salir

y por ultimo y mas importante , NO DESTRUYAN LA MANSION , fue lo ultimo que grito la gigantesca mano antes de abandonar la habitacion , teletransportandose junto con su hermano

Jajajajaja eso significa que podemos hacer lo que queramos , fue lo primero que se escucho deciir por parte de Sonic

Todo menos destruir la mansion o pelear entre nosotros , de alli si fue lo siguiente que se escucho por parte de fox

Link: esta bien asi , podremos dejar de pelear por un buen rato , por que en verdad suele ser agotador ¨

Peach : entonces ya que tenemos libre estos dias me dedicare a la cocina en este instante , quieren ayudarme chicas ?? ( refiriendose a Zelda y a samus)

Claro dijeron las dos al unisono retirandose de la habitacion ,solo peach y zelda

Samus : bueno creo que te vere despues Link ,

Link: si eso creo decia link algo nervioso

Samus : ( ya algo alejada de donde estaba ) talves!!! podamos hacer algo juntos mas tarde ....... fue lo ultimo que grito antes de apresiurar su marcha ya con un leve sonrojo en su cara

Link : claro por que no , fue lo unico que dijo antes de quedarse biendo en la direccion a donde se habia ido

-- No hay duda que en verdad , te gusta esa chica - o no link ?? dijo una vos proveniente de la espalda de link

Link : q..qu..que , eso no es cierto

Ike: entonces por que te le quedas viendo con una cara tan idiota , se nota que babeas por ella

Link: ¬¬ , yo no hago cara de idiota !!

aunque Ike viniera del mismo sitio del que tambien provenmia Marth el era muy diferente , a el ya que no tenia una actitud presumida , asi que por eso Link considerava a Ike como su mejor amigo

Ike : pero de todos modos si babeas por ella , por que no aceptas que en realidad te gusta , o no chicos??? decia refiriendose a Pit y a Toon Link que habian llegado junto a ike pero no habian dicho nada

-Estoy de acuerdo , decia Pit , y a lo que Toon Link solo hizo una timida señal con la cabeza refiriendose a que estaba de acuerdo , a lo dicho por Ike

Link : .......... pero aun asi , no se como decircelo , o aun peor no se si deveria hacerlo alguna ves

Ike: y por que no ??

Link : que tal si en verdad no le gusto , no podria soportar un rechazo asi, ademas de que no se me ocurre ninguna idea de como decirle?

Ike : Por favor link !! que no es obvio , tu eres la unica persona con la cual ella actua de manera dulce´´ y gentil despues de eso ella es muy ruda con nosotros , que daria yo por ser tu ´´

Link :´ y entonces como se lo digo ??

Ike : pues simplemente eso va por tu Cuenta , simplemente dejate llevar por tus emociones y ya , lo demas biene por si solo !! bueno y recordando el por que venimos , era por que ya que no hay torneo ni batallas por ahora , los demas y yo pensamos en ir a entrenar un poco para no perder el ritmo , asi que , te apuntas

Link: pues no lo se ya que pensaba descansar un poco por que !

Ike : vamos !!! no seas aguafiestas ven !!!

Link :¬¬ esta bien voy con ustedes, pero que conste que no queria

**Mientras en la cocina**

Se encontraban peach y Zelda platicando ya que habian terminado de hornear un paste y se encontraban tomando el TE, mientras cierta casarrecompensas se encontraba podria decirse ida de la conversacion que sostenian las otras dos princesas que al notar su estado decidieron endagar

zelda: eh samus te sientes bien ??

Samus : q..que dijiste algo

Zelda: que te pasa estas muy distraida ?

Peach : ( riendo muy por lo bajo ) no sera que estas pensando en cierto espadachin de ropa verde

Samus : que!! no claro que no , como cres yo no estava pensando en link

Peach : jiji pero si nunca mencione a ´´link´´

samus :.............................( haciendo gesto de frustracion ) soy una tonta

Zelda : Osea que si estas intersada en el , ( sonriendo ) me alegro mucho el es una buena persona

Peach : y GUAPO ^^^

Samus : ( ya sonrojada ) esperen si yo no he dicho que este interesada en el

Peach : vamos , si ya todos sabemos que te gusta desde la primera ves que se conocieron , ya que tu misma dijiste que el fue la primera persona que se acerco a ti y desde entonces no haces mas que hablar de el

Samus : pero y si no le gusto , que tal si a el le gusta otra o si no piensa igual?

Zelda : pero almenos lo habras intentado

Samus . pero me da miedo decircelo en persona , no tengo idea de que decir en ese momento

peach: pues en ese momento tu sabras que hacer

* * *

Link se encontrava caminando por los pasillos hacia la cocina ya que despues de su entrenamiento solamente queria tomar algo , solo que al llegar a la cocina se sorprendio mucho ya que alli se encontrava samus que se habia quedado alli sola despues de su platica con Zelda y Peach

Link : samus , perdon estavas aqui !!

Samus: no te preocupes simplemente estava pensando , en t......... tantas cosas

Link: te molesta si me siento contigo un rato ?

samus : claro !! me encantaria

despues de eso se mantuvieron hablando casi por una hora y media , ya que hablaban de todo , no importaba lo irrelevante que fuera o lo tonto que llegara a ser ya que ellos cada quien disfrutaba de la compañia de otro , hasta que llegaron a un punto de que ya no tenian nada mas que decirse y lo unico que pudieron hacer es mirarse el uno al otro

Link: saves , eres muy hermosa , mayoria del tiempo se podria decir que siempre lo eres

Samus : ( sonrojada )......................... gracias

Link : sabes ... creo que en este punto ya no me importa que pase

Samus : no te entiendo ?

Link : Te amo !!! si eso dije te amo

Samus : que?

pero no pudo terminar su oracion ya que sin aviso link se apodero de sus labios tomandola en un apasionado beso , que al principio ella no reacciono pero despues supo que en verdad era lo que queria , y asi siguieron hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

Samus : ( con una sonrisa ) yo tambien te amo , creo que desde la primera ves que te conoci , pero simplemente no queria aceptarlo

Link: me haces muy feliz , con lo que acavas de decir

y asi siguieron besandose hasta que los besos cada ves se volvieron mas apasionados , y cada ves mas acalorados ya que ahora link no solo la besaba si no tambien besaba su cuello arrancando leves gemidos de los labios de la casarrecompensas

samus : ( con vos entrecortada ) estamos cerca de tu habitacion ??

Link : creo que si ! sin dejar de besarla

y asi sin dejar los besos y loas caricias se dirijeron a la habitacion mas cercana de alli , cual supuestamente la mas cercana era la de link , asi llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de link , ambos pensaban que tubieron mucha suerte de que no hubiera nadie , alli en ese preciso momento . la espera se hacia cada ves mas interminable por entrar y asi de un solo enpujon ambos entraron a la habitacion del hylian que simplemente tenia todas las caracteristicas de una casa de un arbol

solo se escuho el sonido de la Master Sword y el hylian Shield caer al suelo , mientras link poco a poci se le hacia innecesaria todo ese traje de samus mientras poco a poco le iba retirando de su , tan hermoso cuerpo mientras ella quitaba la camisa del hyliano dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y algunas cicatrices de las batallas pasadas a ,lo que samus solo mordio su labio inferior al deleitarse con el cuerpo tan masculino que tenial al frente , y sin ningun complejo acariciava y besava el torso del hyliano a lo que el solo soltava suspiros que significava que le causava placer

poco despues link supo que devia tomar el control de la situacion asi que terminando de despojar a la casarrecompensas del resto de su Zero zuit dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo a lo que el se quedo atonito por tener a tal diosa frente a el

- Eres hermosa sabes ? - fue lo unico que ´pudo decir antes de tomar uno de los pezones de ella para acariciarlo de la manera mas sutil , arrancando asi gemidos de placer por parte de samus pero eso solo lo alentaba mientras tomaba otro de sus senos mientras lo succionaba con sus labios y jugaba con su ñlengua formando circulos alrededor de ellos

poco a ñpoco Link siguio bajando por su abdomen muy al sur , hasta llegar a su parte mas intima que ya se encontraba mojada lo cual exito mas al hyliano , asi que acariciava en esa sona haciendo aun mas fuertes los gemidos de samus a este punto ya no lesw importaba si los escuchavan o no , simplemente era lo mejor del mundo pensaba link en sus adentros mientras con su lengua acariciava su clitoris llegando a un punto casi al climax

-Link , no puedo soportarlo mas , me voy ahhh..... fue lo unico que logro decir samus antes de tener un orgasmo dejando fluir todos sus liquidos en la boca de Link, a lo que este solo trago ya que pensaba que no habia nada mejor que eso

Lo siento , fue lo unico que pudo decir samus en ese momento

- no te disculpes me encanto - fue la unica respuesta del joven guerrero

Link !! por favor penetrame , quiero sentirte dentro de mi era lo poco que ñpodia decir la casarrecompensas ya que aun no estava satisfecha

solo escuchar esas palabras , link tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuersa para no eyacular en ese momento

asi que se dio paso a colocar su mkiembro en posicion , asi poco a poco comenso a penetrar a samus mientras ella se aferrava a el ya que de por si era la primera ves de ambos

Link : estas bien ? o quieres que me detenga

samus : claro que no ya pronto pasara el dolor

link : esta bien preparate por que comenzare a moverme

asi link comenzo a a penetrar poco a poco a samus , y asi poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por una grandioswa sensacion de placer , los gemidos de ambnos se hacian cada ves mas rapidos al igual que las embestidas hasta que ambos llegaron al limite corriendose al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro

asi se quedaron dormidos , por el agotamiento

A la mañana siguiente . Link desperto por inercia ya que su alarma no sono de alguna manera , asi que solo se sento en su cama hasta que analizo lo pasado de anoche , pero donde estaba samus ? se preguntaba ya que de no bhaber alucinado no ñpodria haber desaparecido derrepente asi que despues de asimilar lo sucedido se levanto de su cama , despues de ducharse se dirijio al comedor como todas las mañanas aunque en el recorridpo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le diria a ella , si es que ella pensaba si el se haqbia aprovechado de ella o cjualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera parecer , en pocas palabras tenia miedo de verla

asi que llego al comedor y saludo a todeos como de costumbre ya despues de eso noto que estaba alli asi que el miedo enpeso a recorrerle la espalda , perpo ese miedo fue desvanecido despues que ella se le acercara para besarle los labio

- buenos dias heroe - fue lo unico que le dijo antes de volver a besarlo

tomando completa atencion de todos los demas y dejando completamente boquiabiertos a todos los hombres ya que todos pensaban en lo suertudo que era link ñpor estaqr con una chica como samus

Demonios link es tan suertudo , fue lo que se escucho por parte de Roy, a lo que sin duda todos estarian de acuerdo con su comentario

aunque poco despues dejaron de ponerle atencion al asunto

dejando solos a la nueva pareja

Link : sabes hasta ayer pense que nunca podria estar contigo

Samus : yo tambien pensava igual y ya ves.. besandolo

Link : y simpemente basta con decir te amo

FIN!!!

* * *

**y bueno que tal si ya se no me inspire mucho en el lemon , pero bueno de por si la historia la escribi a la 1:00 AM asi que tal ves por eso no me salio tambien hy bueno unos Review no me caerian mal , pero de todos modos me conformo con que solo lean y bueno eso es todo lo que queria agregar**

**y que viva el LinkxSamus**

**Atentamente : Kenshi the Blind / Kishin Aka OniLink**

**saludos.**

.


End file.
